theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Deacon Sharpe
Storylines Amber Moore and her husband Rick Forrester were raising a baby boy. The real parents were Amber's cousin Becky, who didn't want the child and later died, and Deacon Sharpe. Amber and Rick named this child Eric Forrester lll after Eric Forrester ll (Rick) and Eric Forrester, Rick's father who owns and runs Forrester Creations. Amber tried to have Rick believe it was his baby because she was accused of being a "gold digger" because she got involved with men for their family's fortunes. The truth is found out, and Deacon gets custody of the child. Deacon then got in a relationship with Amber to seduce her away from Rick. Deacon also gets in a relationship with Rick's sister Bridget Forrester. Bridget found out about Deacon marrying Amber to take her away from Rick. Eric Forrester tries to run him off the road to make him feel guilty. Bridget and Deacon later got married. Deacon and Bridget's marriage wasn't all so real because Deacon still loved Amber and then had an affair with Bridget's mother Brooke Logan while married to Bridget. Brooke was lonely because Thorne Forrester had left Brooke because she told Deacon she loved his brother Ridge Forrester each and every day. Stephanie Forrester (Eric's husband, one of Brooke's many enemies) slapped Deacon and called Brooke "The W**** Of Beverly Hills" because Stephanie doesn't like people who mess with other people's marriages. Brooke and Deacon never got married but had a daughter named Hope Logan. Deacon wanted to be a part of Hope's life. Brooke went after Ridge again once his wife and another one of Brooke's enemies (for breaking up Ridge and her before) Taylor was supposed to die but really went into a coma. Deacon returned to be with his daughter Hope when Brooke was in a relationship with Nick Marone. Nick wanted Brooke to allow Deacon to be the father of his son (RJ). Deacon wanted Nick to father Hope. Brooke and Nick later got married but later divorced and left town. Brooke couldn't care for the kids correctly and lost custody rights (because Hope and RJ played with Nick's lighter and started a fire with Brooke not supervising). Deacon then marries Macy Alexander which Amber fought with her about. Then Deacon had an affair with Nick's mother Jackie Marone. They soon call it over, and he soon left town. Genoa City Deacon later showed up in Genoa City and tried to blackmail Amber, who was in a relationship with Daniel Romalotti. He almost married her, but it didn't work, and Amber later married Daniel. Deacon then got himself involved with Nikki Newman, even marrying her, but that ended up not working, resulting in them splitting up. He even had affairs with both Nikki's daughter Victoria Newman and Phyllis Summers during his time in Genoa City. Deacon later ended up in jail. Hired by Bill Bill Spencer then approached Deacon in prison trying to keep his son Liam Spencer and Deacon's daughter Hope Logan apart. Bill would rather see Liam with Steffy Forrester, who Bill formerly had an affair with. Deacon was hesitant at first but agreed and traveled to Italy (where Hope and Liam were supposed to marry) with Bill and his assisstant Allison (who does most of his dirty work). Bill convinced Steffy to stay in Italy knowing something would happen. On the other hand, Deacon was conflicted about the future, knowing his daughter could be emotionally destroyed. Deacon talks about Liam and Hope with Allison with Allison admitting she doesn't know Hope very well. Deacon goes along with the plan and has Hope talk with him to understand this all. As they talk, Deacon finds himself proud of his daughter and the woman that she has become. He supports her decision to marry Liam.